


Day 11: Werewolf

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Understanding, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: The full moon somehow comes unexpectedly but Keith is ready to help Lance meet with his pack before he looses himself.Part 11 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!





	Day 11: Werewolf

**Day 11: Werewolf**

 

Hunger rippled through his body, tearing out a growl from his lips. The full moon was here, but where was he? It doesn't matter. He needs to eat, eat,  _ eat. _ The blood lust was filling his veins and the force to hold himself back left him a shaking mess on the small bed. Bed?

“Lance?” A voice asked from beside him. It sounded so familiar but he just couldn’t place it. But he felt safe for whatever reason. He didn’t stop the whimper that fell from his mouth, nor did he stop his tail from hitting the dresser.

“Lance.” The voice said again, but this time filled with pity. “You were supposed to leave hours ago. I’m sure your pack is worried.”

The wolf whimpered again as the owner of the voice put a gentle hand on his back and began to pet soothingly. He could feel himself relaxing under the touch and sat up to look at who was touching him.

At the sight of his pointy-eared boyfriend, Lance instantly recognized it was Keith. How could he be so  _ stupid  _ to forget his voice? How could he be so  _ stupid  _ not to leave to the hunting grounds with his pack? How could he be so  _ stupid  _ to put Keith in danger? He let out an involuntary whine as his coherent thoughts swam around inside his head.

“It’s okay, Lance.” Come on, I’ll drive you. Can you walk?”

The wolf stood on shaky legs and gently hopped off the bed, walking to the doorway. It wasn’t until Lance made it in the car, about 15 minutes later, that he even noticed that the sun was coming up. The sun was coming up, and his supernatural boyfriend was at the wheel.

He let out another loud whine as Keith buckled in and put on a pair of sunglasses. To his surprise, Keith threw a few pounds of raw meat into the back with him. “Eat when you get hungry. It’s going to take about two hours to get there even with me ignoring the speed limits. I need you to do your best to hold off for that long.”

The intoxicating smell of the raw meat completely distracted Lance from the previous issue. All his thoughts now were eating it, subduing his hunger.  But a small part was holding him back. The small part of him that could smell Keith’s shampoo over the scent of meat was keeping him grounded just enough.

 

_ Just Enough _

 

*This will be continued on Day 12’s prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but it's being continued in day 12 so please bear with me


End file.
